


I’ll have to learn how to teach you

by tahariel



Series: Backseat 'verse [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes the idea that he is the only one who will ever know what Charles likes, and the only one who gets to find out, a little more than is healthy. Charles doesn't mind too much, and isn't averse to acting out a little to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll have to learn how to teach you

Erik comes to realise over the next few days just how responsive Charles really is. It doesn’t seem to matter what Erik does - Charles submits to all of it, enjoys all of it, gasping and moaning under Erik’s ministering hands as though he’s never been touched at all. Of course, sexually, he hasn’t - submissives come to their bondmates virginal, or should, and Charles is utterly unspoiled, reacts to everything with surprise and curiosity and an appealing embarrassment at times that Erik tries to cultivate while it lasts. All too soon Charles will be better tutored in sex and in being touched, and his blushes will fade. But for now Erik intends to enjoy it, and the way it stiffens his cock to see Charles flush pink and try to hide his face so Erik can’t see his shyness.

He never tries to push Erik away, and if anything draws him in closer at every opportunity. It quickly becomes clear how much Charles likes being held down.

“You like this?” Erik says conversationally as he catches Charles’ second wrist in a soft leather cuff and binds it tight, both of Charles’ arms now extended above his head and chained to the wrought iron headboard. Once it’s safe to let go, Erik moves his hands to Charles’ hips and drags him down the bed so that his arms are at full stretch, with no leverage or give to pull against the restraints. It leaves Charles laid out naked, helpless and vulnerably open. He turns his face into his arm but only succeeds in going pinker, the flush spreading slowly down his throat onto his chest, and up to the tips of the ear Erik can see, red and seashell-curled, peeking through his dishevelled hair. “You like it when I make you stay put?”

Charles doesn’t reply, just swallows hard, his chest heaving, eyelids clenched tight shut and his lips parted as he pants. The sense of Charles’ arousal throbs loud and clear in the room around them, like prickling pins and needles against his skin.

“What do you like?” Erik asks, removing his hands entirely and ignoring the way Charles shifts, restless, at the loss of contact. “Tell me.”

“I - ” Charles’ legs half-draw up from the bed before Erik forces them back down, and Charles moans, startled and half-gone. “I like that, Erik - ”

“Like what?”

“When - ” Another swallow. The bruise Erik had left on Charles’ throat that first night is fading now, gone from deep purple to a sickly green-yellow. Perhaps he’ll refresh it, later. “When you - please, I can’t.”

Erik lets go again, pulls back so Charles can’t even feel the heat of Erik’s body, ignores his own dissatisfaction at the distance and the silent plea that brushes through his mind from outside. “Tell me or I’ll just leave you here like this.”

Between Charles’ spread legs his hardening cock twitches, and the submissive whines again, turning his face over to hide it in the other arm, flush deepening and spreading until his whole upper chest is diffusely pink. “Ilikeitwhenyoupressmedown,” he says quickly, words running into one another in his hurry to get them out, and Erik feels a sharp pang of lust for Charles’ embarrassment, gets up off the bed to stand by the side of it. The mattress springs up with his weight removed, jostling Charles, whose eyes snap open as he turns his head to follow Erik’s motion. His face falls into a pleading, unhappy expression, and then there are thoughts pressing against Erik’s, curling around them and trying to pull him closer mentally if not physically. “No - ”

“No?” Erik gives back the idea of untangling, of refusal, and Charles retreats reluctantly but obediently, until all Erik has to go on is the shallow rise and fall of Charles’ chest and the wobble of his lip. “That’s very sweet, Charles, but I don’t like no. I think you can stay here for a while.”

“Please!” Charles’ body shifts full-length against the bed, trying to turn towards Erik - but his hands are too far apart, he has no leverage and no slack to work with, and it only makes him pull harder against the restraints, a soft, anxious sound escaping him.

“I’ll be back in a while,” Erik says, and leans over to stroke a hand down Charles’ flank, the soft hair on his chest and the tremble of his belly, the strong muscle in his thigh leaping under Erik’s palm, and then he wraps his hand around Charles’ straining cock and jerks it once, twice, Charles crying out and arching into the touch, hips thrusting up into his grip before Erik lets go and walks out of the room. “If you’re good we’ll see,” he says as he leaves, glancing back over his shoulder just the once to see Charles biting at his lower lip to try and stay quiet, the head of his cock just starting to glisten with pre-come.

Erik doesn’t let himself groan until he has a hand clamped over his mouth, the front of his pants tented out from his own arousal and his heart beating double-time in his chest. He feels hot all over, all of his skin hypersensitised to the feeling of cloth dragging over it as he moves into the kitchen, far enough away from Charles for him to be able to lean his elbows on the kitchen island and breathe, harsh, sharp pants at the thought of Charles, trussed up and waiting in their bedroom, utterly at his mercy and begging with him not to leave him there unfinished, but never once using his safewords. Charles, who has never been touched like this by anyone but Erik, who only knows pleasure from Erik’s touch, Erik’s hands on him, who has spent this week alternately humiliated and shameless with need.

Erik doesn’t quite slip a hand down to palm his own crotch, but it’s a close call. Teaching Charles about sex - deflowering him in every way possible, eking the virginity out of him bit by bit and surprising him with all the ways Erik can pleasure him - gets him off like nothing else. The surprise on Charles’ face when he comes has almost made Erik finish early more than once.

When he feels a gentle pressure creeping in around the edges of his mind he sends back a slap and the mental fingers withdraw, stung and apologetic, leaving behind a feeling of pleading, of want.

The self-denial and the wait for satisfaction involved just make the lust in his chest burn hotter, slow and creeping through his body as Erik reaches for the Sunday newspaper and sits down at the counter to read.

He makes it to the business section before the second time, and Charles is almost quiet enough for Erik not to notice, but not quite; he recognises the feeling of being observed and this time the slap he sends back is sharper, fiercer. Charles cries out from the bedroom as the intrusion is snatched back, and Erik grits his teeth against his anger at being disobeyed but does not move, or say anything aloud, just leaves Charles there to worry about what his reaction is going to be and simmer in his own juices and desperation.

This, Erik thinks, is going to be good.

He reads the whole paper, front to back, even the boring parts that he doesn’t usually bother with, just to draw it out. It takes him about an hour and a half all told. Plenty long enough for him to start hearing little sounds from the bedroom, shifting skin against sheets and tiny whimpers Charles can’t quite suppress.

He waits until he hears a soft moan of desperation, and then he finally gets up, the walk back across the apartment sending anticipation juddering down his spine and into his limbs, scarcely contained.

When he steps back into the room Charles’ whole body stiffens, pulling against his bonds and head jerking up to stare desperately, anxiously at Erik; his cock is hard and straining between his legs, dripping onto his belly, a little trail of pre-come trailing down into the hollow of his belly-button and making the line of hair that leads there sticky and wet. Charles’ eyes are bright and damp at the corners, matching trails - these of tears - snaking down towards his temples and disappearing into his hairline.

Erik stands and looks at him for a long moment, silent, and is pleased when Charles doesn’t try to read his mind. Not that he would be able to tell, if Charles truly didn’t want him to, which is why he is fairly certain Charles wanted to get caught, before.

“That was very bad of you, Charles, when I had told you no,” he says faux-calmly, and watches Charles flush and then blanch, trying to relax into his bonds but still wriggling restlessly despite himself. “You know I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

“Wh-what are you going to do?”

Erik rolls up his sleeves slowly, folding the fabric up out of the way once, twice, three times until they’re comfortably snug around his upper arms and his submissive is staring at them wide-eyed and breathlessly excited, his hips twitching upward against the air. “Have you ever been spanked, Charles? Not that little love pat the other day.”

Charles’ voice is strained when he speaks. “Not… since I was little.”

“Did you enjoy it then?”

“No,” Charles says, and Erik smirks, because he’s fairly certain that no is a yes. It’s how a lot of subs first express their orientation, after all, and if the way Charles came the morning after their first time is any indication, he gets off on it. Perhaps that makes it less of a punishment, but Erik would prefer to make a point than to truly hurt him, as long as it doesn’t lead to worse misbehaviour than a little impatience.

“Then I’ll have to teach you better.” Erik sits down on the edge of the bed by Charles’ hip, making sure he’s settled firmly on the mattress. He reaches with his power for the chains holding Charles’ cuffs to the bedframe, severing a link on each and releasing the tension, then calls them to his hands. The cuffs drag Charles up first into a sitting position and, when Erik is sure he has his balance, up and across the bed to kneel at Erik’s side, his hair in disarray and eyes wide and anxious. “Across my lap,” Erik says, trying to conceal his own excitement, though it must be fairly obvious from the bulge at the fly of his pants, which hasn’t subsided at all. If anything the pain of constriction has gotten worse.

Gingerly, nervously, Charles leans forward when Erik gives him an encouraging tug of the cuffs, lowering himself until he is lying on his belly across Erik’s legs, his ass presented beautifully by the position. Charles really does have good form. His weight relaxes into Erik, even though his body is trembling.

Erik pulls on the chains in his fist until Charles’ arms are extended out above his head, and pulls up his left leg to wrap it over and around Charles’ lower thighs, pinning them there and preventing him from kicking. “If I was feeling especially cruel I’d make you take an anal plug first,” Erik says conversationally, as Charles turns his head to find a comfortable pose, finally pressing his face against Erik’s side, hidden. “No, I want to see you.”

Charles pulls back a little, exposing his tear-streaked face, and Erik says, “Count them.”

Then he brings his free hand down on Charles’ left ass cheek, a loud, ringing slap that makes Charles jerk and gasp, eyes screwing shut and mouth falling wide open. His ass flushes a lovely pink for a moment after the smack, blood rising hotly to the surface. “Eyes open,” Erik says, and Charles says, breathlessly, “One,” right before Erik spanks him again, on the right-hand side.

“Two!”

When Erik brings his hand down in the middle, right over Charles’ hole, he can feel Charles’ hips jerk and rub his hard cock against Erik’s thigh even as his submissive cries out in pain, pulling against Erik’s hold on his hands. “How many?” Erik asks, rubbing his thumb over the sting, and feels the fabric of his pants sticking wetly to his skin, soaked by the leakage of Charles’ arousal.

“Three,” Charles whispers, and Erik waits until he settles before hitting him again. He spanks him in rounds of three, left cheek, right cheek, hole, and in his lap Charles cries out each time as his ass gets redder and hotter, the flush no longer fading between smacks. Erik opens his pants and pulls his cock out at six, the constraint too painful to endure, and the more Charles writhes against the pain and humiliation the more his side rubs up against Erik’s cock and the more turned on Erik gets. They reach twelve, and when Erik’s hand comes down on Charles’ tight-clenched hole again the submissive screams and comes all over Erik’s thigh, hips thrusting hard against Erik and his mouth o-shaped and orgasmic, an expression of bliss catching his features and Erik’s breath in his throat.

Charles is beautiful.

“Oh, oh, oh,” and as Charles starts to come down from his orgasm Erik reaches into his own lap and jerks himself off, pulling on Charles’ cuffs to drag him forward until that raised and reddened ass is right in front of him, so that when Erik climaxes with a groan his cock spurts all over Charles’ swollen flesh, splattering it with white streaks and spots of come. He keeps pulling until his cock becomes too sensitive to touch, and then he lets go, uses his jerking hand to rub the semen into Charles’ skin while Charles moans and flinches at the touch but otherwise holds obediently still while Erik caresses him, lets him smear it all around his hole and into the firm muscle of his asscheeks, and does not try to get away.

“Come up here,” he says eventually, and lets go of Charles’ hands, helps him sit up and draws Charles into his arms to kiss him fiercely, is surprised and pleased at the fierceness of the kiss he gets in response. Charles’ arms wrap tightly around his neck as the submissive kneels up into his space, drawing Erik’s head down to meet his with delicious abandon. “Don’t wash that off,” Erik says, and doesn’t miss the way that makes Charles shudder and lean into him harder.

Later they go out for a walk in the little park near their apartment, Charles fully dressed for the first time all week and linking his arm with Erik’s as they meander slowly down the sidewalk, though he winces from time to time as they move, his ass clearly still sore. When Erik thinks an enquiry at him Charles just sends back contentment and playful timidity, squeezing his fingers around Erik’s bonding bracelet as if to make sure it stays exactly where it is.

Erik tries not to think too hard about the dried come still all over Charles’ backside under his jeans, tight and flaking. There are children running around in the park, and he doesn’t want to traumatise them by springing an erection in public.

“Let’s get hot dogs,” Charles says, and Erik can only say yes, too distracted by the thought of Charles eating one to refuse.


End file.
